


Realm of the Giants

by Czalavis



Category: Bug Fables (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czalavis/pseuds/Czalavis
Summary: After saving Bugaria from utter chaos, Kabbu, Vi and Leif are tasked to search for more artifacts for the safety of all bugkind. But as Team Snakemouth go on their journey, they meet an unexpected entity... or perhaps a friend. (SPOILER WARNING FOR THE GAME)This is an AU/Sequel to the main story of Bug Fables. While the main premise is the same, there are certain aspects that differ from the actual game.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. A New Quest

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that there are MAJOR spoilers for the game "Bug Fables: The Everlasting Sapling". If you haven't played it, I highly recommend that you play it first before reading!

Ah, the land of Bugaria. A peaceful, prosperous place where many adventurous bugs gather. Although, it wasn’t always that way… Two kingdoms went to war not too long ago. On one end, there was the Ant Kingdom, ruled by Queen Elizant II. The Ant Kingdom was home to bugs of all shapes and sizes, and founder of the Explorer’s Guild, where treasure hunters and bounty hunters alike adventure for fame and glory. On the other end, deep in the Far Grasslands, laid the Wasp Kingdom. What were the two kingdoms fighting over, you may ask? A mighty plant known as the Everlasting Sapling, which is said to grant anyone who comes across it the powers of a god. The Wasp King eventually reached this sapling first, and as expected, gained unimaginable strength. However, the monarch’s quick rise to glory came short, thanks to a small group of explorers.

Kabbu, a brave beetle who wants nothing more than to make Bugaria a safer place.

Vi, a young bee who left her home to follow her dreams of treasure.

And Leif, a mysterious moth who simply wanted to know the truth about himself.

Although they have different goals, these three eventually became good friends, and together, they formed Team Snakemouth, doing all they can to make sure the Everlasting Sapling’s power did not wreak destruction across the land. The battle was fierce, but the team was able to drive the Wasp King to his doom. The Everlasting Sapling was no more, and the hostile Wasp Kingdom regained their senses. Team Snakemouth was declared by the queen as some of the greatest explorers of the guild.

Several months have passed since the war ended, and even though peace has returned, there is still much work to be done. For instance…

“You want us to WHAT?” shouted Vi, her surprise echoing throughout the halls of Elizant’s castle.

“Vi, please calm down…” Kabbu reassured, wanting things to run as smoothly as possible, “We _are_ in front of royalty, after all…”

Elizant II sighed and brushed off the bee’s exclamation. “I understand your concerns, Vi, but we need some bugs to scout more of the Giant’s Lair. Although we traversed those dangerous lands once before, I want to be sure that there are no other saplings that can be used for… ill intentions.”

Leif finally spoke up, “But how do we even know if there are more saplings in that location? We thought that there was no way for another sapling to be grown in such a climate. Even the one we encountered was almost completely withered.”

“That may be, Leif, but there is always the possibility that something like this can happen again. For Bugaria’s safety… and for my people’s safety, I assign you, Team Snakemouth, to be sure there is nothing we missed during our first trek. I have also enlisted the help of Team Maki should there be more than meets the eye.”

The three bugs nod their heads, understanding the queen’s worries. They are left with one final piece of advice before being dismissed: “Should there be another sapling, destroy it upon sight, else Bugaria will fall into war once more.”

Back at their base in the central district of the kingdom, the team prepare for whatever may come their way. Funds are saved, items are stored, and medals are equipped. Their first time around the Giant’s Lair wasn’t the best, to say the least. From the unnatural atmosphere to the Dead Landers who now inhabit the abandoned grounds, it’s no wonder any bug would try to forget whatever they saw in there. But this is a mission from the queen herself. And to her greatest explorers, no less.

Kabbu takes a deep breath. “Team, I know it’s been a while since we last went into the Dead Lands. I don’t know if anything has changed since last time… but remember! We’ve conquered them before!”

“Yeah, just barely…” murmured Vi under her breath.

“Don’t forget, we’ve toughened up since then. Nothing we can’t handle now, right?” Leif assured.

“Mm, I guess…” the young bee replied. “Can we just pleeeease avoid eye contact with that giant hand thingy? Gives me the chills.”

“Yeah, we agree, Kabbu. Last time, we were shaken to the exoskeleton.” Leif could clearly express the fear from his deadpan eyes.

“Well, I can’t promise that we won’t run into that… thing again,” Kabbu sighed, “but I’ll be sure to dig us out of danger should it come to that!”

Being reassured enough, Vi hopped out of bed, more eager to get the mission over with. One mental preparation later, Team Snakemouth takes the ant tunnel over to the border between Rubber Prison and the Giant’s Step.

A few meters in… so far so good. No giant eyeballs staring down prey yet. They usually show up about now, though.

Kabbu, mildly concerned, whispers to the team, “This… is too quiet. Much more than usual.”

Around this point, several Dead Landers would start mercilessly hunting down anyone who would dare trespass on their territory. But now, there isn’t even a rustle. Did the loss of the Everlasting Sappling kill off any survivors? Were they drawn towards another source of power? Or was there something that was able to drive all of them away?

The team found their answer the moment the ground shook.


	2. Alexandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Snakemouth are about to meet what appears to be their worst encounter yet.

The sudden quake caused everyone to tumble over, Vi accidentally knocking herself into Kabbu. There was a brief pause, but another quick tremor soon followed. Almost like a rhythm of sorts.

“What in the name of Venus is going on here?” The honed explorer inquired in a panic, “These quakes, are they…?”

“Footsteps,” Leif immediately answered, “and by the size of these quakes, we can assume that the source is something massive.”

“Let’s try to find higher ground. We can figure out what to do after we see the monstrosity responsible for this…”

Team Snakemouth quickly found a platform and proceeded to climb to the top. Now on stable ground, Vi flies even higher to scout for the perpetrator. Nothing out of the ordinary so far… You’ve got the Cold Tower… The Fire Construct, now deactivated… The giant figure moving around… The Roach Village…

Wait…

“Guyyyyys! We have a problem!!” Vi’s flying about in a panic with what she saw.

“What is it, Vi?! Answer me!” Kabbu called out.

“It- it’s, it’s a- a, a…”

“For crying out, Vi, just say it!!”

The bee screamed from the top of her tracheae: “IT’S A GIANT!!”

The two land bugs widened their eyes and soon enough, panic ensued. Kabbu was immediately running for shelter from the unknown beast. Leif, meanwhile, just stood there, wondering what he should do. Vi lands onto the platform, scared for her life. Not long after, Leif broke the tension.

“Guys. Calm down. If anything, we need to think of a plan to report what we saw to the queen. Given the potential danger, we need more than just Maki’s team for this. So, for now, we have to head back, and- “

But before he could finish, the figure was heading towards them, step after step.

“Oookay, now we can panic.”

As the Giant walked closer and closer, the team knew they were going to be finished. The three were about to say their goodbyes, and hoping they can at least see each other again, but then… the figure just stood there, as if confused. Everyone, not including Vi, stopped worrying for a moment.

“What’s it doing…?” Kabbu worryingly murmured.

“It’s thinking about how to kill us, obviously!” Vi warned, “Come on, get out of here while we still can!”

“We second this,” Leif added.

As Team Snakemouth slowly started to back away, the figure crouched down so its head could meet theirs. It apparently has something covering its head, kind of like a hood, but it decides to take it off, revealing a face that appears to be dumbfounded by the bugs. It had some sort of reddish fuzz all over its head, in almost any direction. Dirt was covering part of its visage, but that didn’t stop the paleness of its skin from shining through. Before long, it spoke in a… semi-gentle voice.

“Did… did you bugs just talk?” It was more confused than anything.

“…You can understand us?” Leif responded after a long pause.

“Wait, I’m _not_ imagining this, right? I’m conversing with literal insects. This never happened before…”

Vi interjected, “Don’t listen to it, Leif! It’s gonna kill us!”

“Why would I kill you!? I’m just trying to loot this place!”

“You say ‘loot,’ but…” spoke Kabbu, “are you really a scavenger? You’re a Giant!”

“Well, this place has been run down for God knows _how_ long, yet the power’s running perfectly. There’s even a fridge full of food!” The Giant points towards the Cold Tower as it says this.

Vi, still not fully convinced, interrogates the figure some more, “Well then how are you able to speak AND understand perfect Bugnish!? Nobody but us bugs should be able to do that!”

“How am I supposed to know! This is the first time I heard tiny creatures panicking!”

“Well, uh- “

“Everyone, calm down!” shouted Kabbu, who clearly had enough. “It’s obvious that this turn of events has all of us on edge, so let’s try to start off on a clean slate, okay? Um… salutations, Giant! I am Kabbu the beetle, and these are my compatriots, Vi the bee and Leif the moth. Er, do you have a name that you go by in your world?”

The Giant, still confused as all heck, took a deep breath.

“…Alexandra. I’m a… human female.”

With formalities barely out of the way, it feels like things can start off on the right foot. The tiny adventurers continue to open themselves to what is apparently called a “Human.” But with defenses lowered, an eye stalk burrows out of the ground, with sights on the intruders.


	3. A Bout of Ice and Fire

As the unknown assailant creeps closer to the unsuspecting party, Team Snakemouth continue their attempt to get as many answers as possible from Alexandra the Giant. There isn’t much progress, however, as the current situation made things somewhat… awkward.

Kabbu quietly rubbed his arm, leering towards the exit towards the Rubber Prison. “Erm, perhaps we can discuss this more once we leave this area? It’s quite unsettling…”

“That’s an abandoned house for you,” Alexandra sighed, “It can give anyone the creeps… but you’re right. There’s no doubt that I won’t fit into wherever you’re going, but I have my own place where we can talk. It’s not that far if you hop in my hood.”

“We’d take up your offer, but we still need to inform the Ant Kingdom about what’s going on…” Leif quietly interjected. “But afterwards, we can meet somewhere big enough for you to be present.”

Vi grumbled under her breath. “I’m honestly a bit skeptical of the whole thing, but if Kabbu and Leif feel fine about it, then I have no objections!”

“It’s settled, then!” announced Kabbu, “After reporting what we’ve seen, let’s meet outside of here to discuss- hm?”

Another rumble started to shake the earth. Much smaller than Alexandra’s walking, and no rhythm to it, either. Almost like burrowing. The Giant turned her head towards the sound, only to immediately get snatched by a long, pitch black arm. Alexandra jumped in shock, but the monster’s grip was kept tight.

Absolutely surprised by the ambush, the team prepares to battle whatever put its clutches on their new friend. They hop to lower ground to fight, and…

Oh.  
Oh no.

“We have to fight THAT!?” Vi shouted at the familiar eyeball and arm. There was no mistaking it. This was the Dead Lander Omega, the supposed watcher of the Deadlands. It caused trouble for the team on their last mission, sending its forces upon immediate sight. While the lower creatures seem feral, this one appears to be aware. It takes pleasure in watching intruders squirm in agony.

“Welp. We thought this would happen sooner or later,” Leif spoke aloud, “But it’s a Dead Lander. Our ice should have no problem.”

He was right. The weaker forces had a weak affinity to subzero temperatures. Whether it was part plant, or simply cold blooded, it didn’t matter. Enough frost could release its grip. The trio nodded, and prepared for a desperate measure. By surrounding Vi in a barrier of ice, Kabbu could launch her as a weapon. This was their ultimate technique: Frost Bowling.

The cold-encased Vi rolled towards the Omega at high speed, preparing to launch chunks of ice in all directions. If all goes well, it will freeze in its tracks. But right before the moment of impact, the ball stopped in place. The Omega stared at the bee dead center in the eyes, and a mysterious glow emitted from below ground. In a flash, Vi was launched out of the ball, which was somehow still intact, but then, the ice suddenly burst into flames, until it resembled a miniature sun.

Leif stared in utter disbelief. “That thing can use magic… and with such incredible power, too…”

There was nowhere to hide. The monster was ready to return the attack without hesitation. First, it would incinerate the bugs alive. Then, it would feed on its newly caught prey. There was nothing left. The team winced, expecting immense pain from the magic.

The rest happened so suddenly.

A sudden gust of wind pushed everything back. The exploration team. The Omega. The grip on Alexandra was immediately loosened. Even the fire vanished without a trace. The rest of the monster started to emerge from underground. The darkness made its features indescribable, but if there was one certain characteristic, it was gargantuan to a bug’s eyes. Though the colossus was stunned from the unexpected event, the team was able to get back on their feet the instant they were able. This was their chance. With a second attempt at Frost Bowling, a direct hit sent ice into all parts possible.

With a shriek the frequency of a banshee, the Omega fell flat. But at that moment, almost the entirety of its body began to fade into a blue light. All that was left was the eye stalk keeping watch, several tentacles… and a dark chunk of crystal, sparking out of the remains.

While the team was relieved that they were alive, as well as the fact that a crystal was attached to the now deceased creature, they all had one question on their mind.

“Where did that wind come from?” Kabbu spoke for everyone.

The reply came from something that should be impossible.

“So that’s it...” the eyed creature came to its senses. “We never thought the power we sought came from a human girl.”


	4. The Other God

Everyone turned towards the now standing eye creature. Even after taking a full force ice blast, it was still up and kicking.

“Sweet Venus, it’s still alive!” Kabbu reared back in shock.

“Doesn’t seem like it can do much in this state, though…” pointed out Leif. “We should be safe.”

Leif spoke true. It looks like Omega could barely keep its balance with what little tentacle-like legs it had. Even a little push could make it fall over again.

“Even so,” continued Kabbu, “What do you want with us, you fiend? What do you mean by the ‘power you sought?’”

Omega wobbled over to Alexandra; its gaze dead set on her. “The human girl. You have what we desire. Give it to us… give it to our cause…”

Of course, Alex knew nothing of what the creature was talking about. All she could do was kick it back with her foot. It got back up once more not even a second later.

“So, you refuse to offer what we seek. Defiance towards us will not go nonchalantly…”

Having enough of the theatrics, Vi goes in an outburst, “Just shut it, you freak of nature! Get your creepy Omega self out of here and never come back!”

All she got in a response was a simple “Omega?”

It took a small while for the creature to learn what she was talking about. “Ah, so that is what you insects call this Drone of ours…”

“A- A Drone?” inquired Alex, “You mean you’re not even this Omega whatever you call it?”

“Indeed, we speak from this mindless Drone. Our thoughts, words and actions come from us, but what you see before you is naught but one of our many eyes and ears.”

Leif, who clearly had enough of this, shoots another icicle at the beast. A direct hit at the pupil, the Drone falls over a third time, and this time it stays down. Before long, it will probably decompose into nothing, like the false body it once inhabited. Accepting this, the voice behind the Drone leaves a few final remarks.

“Though this body perishes, we will persist in obtaining what we desire, human girl. You and the unforeseen magic you and your crystals possess. May the God of Dissonance bring chaos to your land…”

And with that, the Drone rots away with a laugh echoing throughout the entire shack.

“This raises even more questions…” murmured Kabbu, “We’ll have to get some information about all of this… Alexandra, was it? Would you mind helping us out with whatever may happen?”

Alexandra, holding her head, sighs and shakes her head slightly. “I can’t believe I’m gonna help out some bugs… Fine.” She lowers her body so that her hoodie reaches the floor. “Hop in. I’ll take you wherever, but I gotta figure out some stuff of my own.”

“Like what that Drone said, right? With those crystals or whatever?” Leif recalled, with a nod as a reply.

The team climbed inside the hood, hanging on tight in case the wind lets up again.

“So, er… where to first?” The giant asked her new companions.

After a bit of thinking, Kabbu answers her question. “Let us set off for the Golden Hills. I believe someone can enlighten us with information about her ‘fellow god.’”

As Alex set off for their destination, Team Snakemouth informed her about Bugaria, its people, and its protector: Venus, the goddess of harvest. Though not many know of her, she was known to be a beautiful being who has helped the group out of several jams. Although not many know about her, she has recently been wanting to see the world for herself, assisting however she can to the bugs she’s grown to care for. As such, more bugs have visited the goddess since the end of the Wasp Wars.

Not long later, the group reached Venus’s domain, with Team Snakemouth greeting the goddess personally.

“Well, well! If it isn’t Vi, Kabbu, and Leif! What brings you three here toda- “

Her voice cut short as she looked up at the new visitor, with a face of pure awe.

“Please, hear us out, Venus…” pleaded Leif. “What do you know about the other gods?”


	5. A Little Chat with Venus

“Although I am considered the goddess protector of Bugaria, I’m not considered the only deity in the world. In fact, I was the second of a group of protector gods, enforced by the Roaches. But you should have already known that, considering what you have seen in Snakemouth…”

Leif confirmed Venus’s story. Indeed, they saw a series of monitors in a sealed off room in the Snakemouth laboratory. Each one depicted a life form, and details about each one.

“If we recall…” Leif spoke, “Along with you, Venus, there were two more: Mars and Pluto.”

Venus nodded. “Originally, there were going to be more of us created, to protect more and more land. However, that plan was cut short thanks to that… incident. Anyway, along with me, there was my older brother, Mars, who made his home in the east. A bit aggressive, but he always means well in the end. Last I heard, denizens of the east referred to him as the God of War, due to his knowledge in battle tactics and his constant fighting to protect others. Pluto, on the other hand, is much younger than us. He settled in the north.”

Kabbu’s eyes lighted up. “If I may, I would like to share what I know, considering the north is my homeland.” Venus gave the green light.

“Pluto, from what I remember, is said to be the God of the Arts. The shrine dedicated to him, as well as the town surrounding it, encourages painting, dancing, making clothes… It’s kind of like the Bee Kingdom, in a way. In fact, some bugs tend to travel to other lands to spread their designs to others.”

“Personality-wise,” Venus added, “Pluto was, no offense, a bit cowardly. He wasn’t known to be a fighter, and usually hides behind several lines of defense. Unfortunately, that meant no one has really seen him, but I tend to use my buds to visit him from time to time. That goes for Mars, as well.”

“So you share no relation to that creepy Dissonance guy…” sulked Vi. “Well, while we’re here, can we ask you something else? It’s about the Giant we brought.”

Angry, Alexandra shouted directly at Vi, “I have a name, you know!” A deep sigh later, she spoke again. “But yes, I do have a question. Apparently, I was told I have this ‘magic’ and these ‘crystals’ that it wants to take from me. Do you know anything about that?”

Thinking long and hard, the goddess came up with a conclusion.

“While I don’t know much about magic, what I do know is that magic can appear in a creature so long as crystals are inside your body. Take Leif for example. Crystals are located inside him, allowing him to manipulate ice.”

Hearing this, Alexandra touched the side of her head. The other bugs seem confused to this notion, but they eventually left their gaze from her after Kabbu interrupted the moment.

“Sorry, something you said a bit ago still bothers me. The thing we encountered seemed to have something that acts like your buds… It claims to use it as its eyes and ears.”

“I see… Well, I don’t have a definite answer, but I can give you my assumptions. One possibility is that what you saw has studied the three of us and decided to act like a god. After all, I’ve never heard of a ‘God of Dissonance’ until you told me.”

“Soooo, a bigger version of the Wasp King, then?” Vi interrupted. “No problem! We can totally kick its butt! What’s your other theory?”

Venus sighed. “Although highly unlikely, it could be possible that this new enemy could be a… hm?”

The Goddess of Harvest’s thought was cut short, upon sensing a bunch of ant soldiers coming up the hillside with her buds. They seem very, very stern, and focused. At the frontlines, the soldiers seem to be led by Maki, with a much more serious aura than usual.

“Listen up, troops!” The royal blade proclaimed, “We got word that the Golden Settlement has been invaded by one of the fabled Giants. We must not let it wreak havoc upon Bugaria! We will fight with our lives!”

The ants chanted with a simple “For Bugaria!” Things are not looking up.

“Oh, shoot…” murmured Leif, “We forgot to tell Elizant…”

“Looks like we have to cut this short, Team Snakemouth. Forgive me…” apologized Venus. “For now, try to find some shelter away from the mainland. I’ll try to convince them that there’s no harm done, and it will stay that way. They’re going to have to listen to me, whether they want to or not!”

The bugs nodded, then hopped into Alexandra’s hood for a second time.

“We’ll try to continue this conversation at a later date!” Kabbu shouted from above.

Venus waved them off, and the human fled from the Golden Hills without a second thought.

Vi poked her tiny head out of the hood. “Any idea where we’re headed?”

“Yeah,” affirmed Alexandra, “I know a place way out of their reach.”

Alex’s words spoke true. There were several places that no one would dare pass, due to the lack of knowledge outside of their home nation. But her idea was the most cunning and daring plan yet.

They headed for the house around the block.


End file.
